


Deserving Better

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Isaac finds Sophia in the worst position possible.





	

56\. → “I can’t be in love with you!” 

 

Sophia sat on the bed, half dressed, wearing a look of little care as she counted her newly acquired ‘paycheck’. She sighed, over a thousand dollars tonight. She would be able to stay in her shitty hotel room for at least another week, which meant she could take a day or two to relax, and not sell herself out. She smiled slightly and fell back on the bed, relief washing over her. 

Speaking of washing, she needed a shower. She needed two showers. One to wash herself out, and another to think about what the hell she was doing with her life. She decided one shower would have to suffice. 

She stripped off the silk robe and let it sink to the floor, leaving her in nothing but an undone bra and a string of red wrapped around her foot. She kicked it off, and let the bra fall to the ground, happy to be rid of them. They smelled like sex and not good sex either. She headed towards the hotel’s bathroom, eager to rub the grime and sweat of her last client, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Sophia froze, staring at the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone else, she had been scheduled for only three tonight, and she had done just that. Three sweaty and horny men, probably married or having girlfriends. 

Her next guess was the police. She silently cursed herself for not taking them to different places. Someone was ratting her out, probably a nosey neighbor. A jealous neighbor. If they wanted to sleep with her, all they had to do was pay, or in the very least not fucking call the cops. 

“Coming~” She purred, quickly stuffing the money under the mattress, and planning an escape. Did police need warrants to enter hotel rooms?

She threw the robe over herself, though it covered only the essentials, and barely those. She hoped for a male officer, or maybe a gay curious woman. Sophia didn’t even care, she just didn’t want to be arrested. She would do anything for anyone to avoid it. 

She opened the door, and bet bright green eyes, and brunette, wavy hair. The man blushed furiously and looked away. 

“Sophia! Put some clothes on, damn it.” 

How did this man know her name? She didn’t recognize him as a client, who the hell was this guy?

“I don’t need to, prick, who the fuck are you?” She asked, crossing her arms. She didn’t care about being indecent. Her whole occupation was based around being naked in front of people, and he was the one who came knocking on random doors, he probably should have expected it. 

“It’s Isaac, damn it! Put clothes on!” The man yelled, and the blood drained from Sophia’s face. Isaac. Isaac?

As in, her brother, Isaac?

“What the FUCK Isaac!?” Sophia yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside, looking back and forth, making sure no one was following him, before hurrying back in and locking the door. 

“You’re robe, Sophia!” Isaac yelled, his face a deep red. She scoffed at him. 

“God, I’m your sister, you fucking pervert.” She lashed at him. 

“I’m not being attracted to you, I’m pretty ashamed of you!” Isaac argued. Sophia snorted, before pulling on a pair of shorts. 

“Oh, goody, you came here to lecture me. Perfect. Shall I call mom and dad as well?” She asked, before grabbing a blue tank top as well and throwing it on. 

Isaac frowned, still not looking at his sister. “At least I came here and NOT them. They would be giving you more shit than I would.” He said, and Sophia couldn’t disagree. She walked past him, and to his great relief, he saw that she was dressed. 

“Well, don’t bother. I’m not interested in hearing what you have to say.” She said, beginning to clean up her clothes off the ground. She wasn’t exactly happy that he had seen her semen covered clothes and body, why couldn’t this intrusion have happened after she had had her damn shower?

Isaac was quiet a moment, before speaking up. “Sophia, I want to take you home. I want to get you out of here.” He told her, taking a step towards her, but the woman just rolled her eyes. 

“Right, as soon as I stop making thousands of dollars.” She said. It was no secret amongst her family what she did to get money. She wasn’t exactly sure how they had found out, but she did little to keep it a secret either, even agreeing to seeing clients who worked with their father. Not that they gave a damn that she was half their age and was the daughter of one of their coworkers. All they needed was a pussy to get off in. 

It was Isaac’s turn to roll his eyes now. “Do you like degrading yourself?” He asked, and she shrugged, before moving to sit on the bed. 

“You call it degrading, I call it a clever use of my resources.” She pointed out. 

“You can come work with me.”

“Don’t think I qualify for ‘Boring business woman with no life’.” She said, pulling the money back out from under the mattress, as if to show off her winnings, showing him how much better off she was without his or their parent’s help. 

“But you qualify for being a whore?” Isaac asked, making Sophia whip her head around. He had never called her a whore before. He had found her many times, had always tried to bring her home, but never before had he ever referred to her that way. 

Even Isaac seemed surprised by his sudden insult, but he stood by it, and refused to take it back, but Sophia could see that it had hurt him to say. Even though he was a grown man now, he still resembled her little brother. It was pretty pathetic. 

“I have hips, boobs, and a vagina, I think I qualify well.” She said, not hinting how much his words had stung her. Sophia knew that Isaac loved her, and often times she relied on his support and understanding to get through things, but now more than ever all he did was remind her of her mouthy parents. 

Isaac blushed again, clearly not enjoying the vulgar words, though, in Sophia’s defense, he had started it by bringing up the word whore. 

“Soph, I want you to come home.” He said in a soft tone that reminded her too much of their mother’s for comfort. She grew stiff, and tightened her jaw. 

“Just leave me alone, Isaac.” She said, before going to ignore him. Screw taking a shower, now all she wanted was to sleep and try and forget about her stupid brother and her stupid family. 

“No, I can’t, I can’t keep watching you like this!” Isaac said, going towards the bed. Sophia flinched when he grabbed her arms. It wasn’t rough, but she hated that it Isaac grabbed her like that. It felt unnatural. 

“Please, Sophia.” He stared into her blue eyes, and she felt disgusting. He cared for her so much, why the fuck did he care for her?

“No, just leave me!” She yelled, pushing out of his arms. She wanted to cry, but knew better. If Isaac thought for a moment that she wanted to go with him, that she wanted to be loved by her family, he would drag her away and she knew she wouldn’t stop him. She missed Isaac. Missed being his big sister. Fuck their parents, but god did she miss him. 

But she couldn’t let him know. 

She slapped Isaac, hard.The sound reverted through her, and made her sick, but it had the effect she had wanted. Isaac stared at her in disbelief. Her own eyes looked serious, as if she had meant it. 

The silence between them was suffocating, and she almost broke, almost apologized, almost begged for Isaac to look up to her like he had long ago, but he stood up before she had the chance to. 

“I guess I deserve that…” He said, rubbing his cheek. Sophia refused to look up at him. 

“Goodnight, Sophia…” He whispered, and started back towards the door. She didn’t watch him leave, the only sign of him being gone was the shutting of the door. The only sign of him actually having been there, talking to her, was the sting in her hand. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her room now smelled like his cologne, whatever that was. She wrapped herself in his scent and laid down, knowing she would not see Isaac again for a while. 

She closed her eyes, and the tears she had refused herself for so long finally began to fell.


End file.
